The Note
by nikolerc
Summary: When Harry turns in a potions assighnment,he acceidently hands Snape a note between him, Ron, and Hermione about a dream with Snape and his feelings toward the potions master...


Chapter 1

"Mr. Potter!" Snape bellowed. Harry jumped and turned guilty eyes on his Potions professor. His face was flushed and he had the look of a hunted animal about him. Interesting, but really not all that odd. He had a similar look often enough in Snape's class.

"Y-yes sir?" he managed.

"Do you think you might deign to turn in your homework as the rest of your classmates have?" Snape replied snarkily. He was, however, a bit disconcerted to realize that Harry then appeared relieved to have Snape 'merely' yelling at him over his homework. The boy relaxed and nearly smiled. What the hell was this?

"Yes, sir." Harry shuffled through his papers for a moment and plucked up a parchment, taking a moment to share a grin with his cohorts. He then sauntered up to Snape's desk and dropped the parchment on top of the stack of assignments. He also had the audacity to smile widely at Snape before trotting back to his desk.

Snape barely prevented a growl from escaping his throat. "I want 6 inches on shrivelfigs' reactions with at least three other potions ingredients by tomorrow. Yes, this is redundant. Yes, you've done this same assignment before, earlier this year. However, your NEWTS are arriving soon and it would behoove each of you to take the information you've previously collected and revisit it. Perhaps some of you might use a suggestion or two that I wasted my time writing on the original assignment." His sharp look brooked no argument over the repetitive task.

"You are dismissed." The whole class nearly leaped from their seats and bolted for the door. With a sigh, Snape gathered the parchments together and set about cleaning up his desk after the hectic day.

"Harry, do you have any more parchment over there? I left the rest of mine in my room, and I really want to get this idea in my head down before I forget it," Hermione said, standing up in anticipation of Harry's agreement.

"Mmmm," he responded absently. "In my bag."

She grinned at his focus and moved to rifle through the pile of papers in Harry's pack, rolling her eyes as she did. "You do realize, Harry, that stuffing everything you own in here like this is not good for the clean pieces. They'll get crinkled or smeared with ink from other parchments."

Harry rolled his eyes in tandem with Ron. "Yes, Mione. Just get the damn parchment and leave the bitching about my cleanliness for another day." Silence met his comment. He looked up to see Hermione staring wide-eyed at a paper in her hand. "Mione?" he called. "What's wrong?"

"Harry? Didn't you turn in your potions assignment today?" she squeaked.

Both Ron and Harry stood, worried. "Yeah, you watched me, remember? I was the last one. And how can we forget Snape screeching at me?" he grinned. "Even if it was a sexy screech." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ron, who made an eww face and then laughed along with Harry. The laughter died out at the look of dismay on Hermione's face.

"What is it, Mione?" Ron demanded.

"If you turned in your homework today, Harry," she held the paper in her hand out to him, "then what is it doing here?"

Harry snatched the paper from her grasp and quickly skimmed it. "But…I _did_ turn this in," he breathed. "I _know_ I did. You both watched me!" His face started to pale. "But I couldn't have, could I?" he continued, "Because it's right here." He brought his eyes up to the other two. "And if I didn't turn my homework in, then…"

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron whispered in horrified awe. "What the hell did you turn in?"

Snape arranged his cup of tea so that he couldn't bump into it during a hand-waving rant. He didn't like to admit he had those. However, he had been the victim of his own pride one too many times by ignoring that he was bound to have one. And he despised spending even a part of his evening cleaning up soaking parchments after having lost his temper at the idiotic ramblings of some of his students.

Once that was completed, he settled himself into his hardback chair, dipped his quill in red ink and prepared to dissect the first essay. It would be Potter's if he weren't mistaken. It had been the last to be handed in. He grit his teeth. Might as well get the worst out of the way first.

At first glance, he was brought up short. "What the…?" He backed up and read the first few lines again. "Bloody hell, Potter," he sighed, putting his quill down. "Are you _trying_ to get expelled?" With another sigh, he began to read Potter's 'assignment.'

You're staring again.

**I know. Can't help myself.**

Now, that statement is just…yuck!

**I'd say I'm sorry but…**

Yeah, I know. "Never be sorry for being in love." Merlin, you and your 18th century, romantic poet love. I still don't see what you see in that crap.

Mione is poking me. Wants to read.

**So, give it to her. I've got nothing to hide from her. Besides, she knew I loved him before I did, remember?**

_Harry, pay attention_.

**So, you'd rather hear about…what the hell is he talking about today?…than my EXTREMELY erotic dream about him last night?**

NO! WE DO NOT WANT TO HE— (slide of ink as the paper was pulled from beneath the nib)

_He's talking about shrivelfig quantities mixed with bat guano. Nothing I haven't read about before… SPILL IT, POTTER!_

**Well, first we were in class. We were brewing a potion and I was screwing it up so he comes over to hover over me. He just looms there and I can feel how warm his body is and smell his soap and the tang of his sweat. Then he leans over me to look into the cauldron and he brushes against me…and he's hard!**

Okay! Thanks for the dream sequence there, Harry. Think we should pay attention now.

_Shut it, Ron. Go on Harry._

**He tells me what a failure I am, how disappointed he is that corporal punishment was outlawed before I started school. Then, he drags me out of my seat and yanks me up to his desk! He shoves me down on it and starts stripping me…right in front of everyone! He tells me that corporal punishment may be out of the question, but positive reinforcement is encouraged. Once I'm naked he just stares at me, like he's mapping me out or something.**

_Oh, that's just bloody sexy!_

Er, I think you meant bloody gros— (another slide of ink and a slight wrinkle on the parchment)

_What next!_

**He starts touching me. His fingers are like little brands and I'm completely helpless once they're against my skin. He traces paths down my body until I'm moaning and begging for more and then he follows with his mouth. Christ, Mione, the man has the mouth of Lucifer himself! It's like an inferno covering my skin! He licks and gently sucks, leaving his mark so everyone will know I belong to him, then he starts to strip. He— (significant wrinkling)**

Fuck, that was close. Can I ask why I got the bloody fucking sex note stuffed in my pocket? Just touching the thing is tantamount to touching Snape's naked, greasy arse. Can I just say, eww?

_Quit whining, Ron. He's circling looking for something to get Harry for. You were the better choice to hold the note til he moved on. Now, Harry…back to the sex. I believe our sexy Slytherin Professor was disrobing?_

**Yes! So, he drops his robes…and he's naked! He lets me touch him, run my fingers over that gorgeous flesh. Then he starts asking me question about the potion, quiz like questions in that fucking sexy voice of his. And all the while, he's rubbing against me and touching me with his lips and fingers and tongue. He tells me to repeat the potion process verbally from start to finish and then he goes down on me!**

I think I'm going to throw u—(slide of ink)

FUCK! Stop doing that!

_Well, stop interfering with the vicarious sex, Ronald!_

Fine!

_Fine!_

**Um, can I finish here?**

Sorry.

_Sorry._

**So, he's sucking me…dear gods can that man suck…and as long as I'm reciting the potion correctly, he keeps sucking and deep throating and doing this little humming thing.**

Humming?

_Oh, so now you're interested? _

**Guys! Hello? It's like you're actually interrupting my freaking orgasm here!**

_Sorry._

Yeah, sorry…but you're gonna have to tell Mione how to do that humming thi— (slide of ink)

**Okay, so I'm so bloody close and he keeps humming and I realize I've forgotten the last part of the potion. I can't concentrate cause he's blowing my mind out my dick and I know that if I don't come up with the answer, he's gonna stop!**

_What did you do?_

**I looked over desperately at you, actually.**

_Me?_

**Yup. And you came over and handed me the potions book. I found the answer and said it and then he slips his finger in my arse and touches SOMETHING and I go off like a fucking canon!**

Oh, for…arse fingering, Harry? That's even worse than ewww…that's just…NASTY!

_Don't be such a prude, Ron Weasley. In the male anatomy, the prostate gland is located not too far inside the male rectum. Stimulation of this organ causes intense feelings of pleasure and can lead to orgasm simply by that stimulation. I can only imagine that stimulation of the prostate and simultaneous stimulation of the penis would result in…well, in someone going off like a fucking canon._

So, every guy has one of these prosty things?

_P R O S T A T E. And yes. _

Hmmm. Interesting. Humming and prostate glands. Harry, did I mention how much I like your dreams?

**You are an arse, Ron. But I luv ya anyway.**

You…you don't mean 'love' kind of love do you?

**Ron. I am hopelessly in love with my bloody potions professor. I think you're cute and all, but you just don't hold a candle to Snape in my opinion.**

Hey, guys. Class is almost over. Better hide the 'wank parchment' before Snape confiscates it. BTW, Harry…nice dream.

Snape finished the note and just sat, staring at the crinkled and inkstained parchment.

Harry Potter had erotic dreams…about him. Dreams in which he, the hated Potions teacher, touched and caressed and tasted Gryffindor's golden boy. Dreams that, now that he thought of it, remarkably resembled his own dreams of taking Potter bent over his desk…talking him into a climax…making him beg…

Shit. Now he was hard. Snape sighed and perused the note again. Potter had also stated that he loved him. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? Even if he were interested in shagging the Golden Child, now there were complications. One-night stands were simply not possible when one of the two parties were in love with the other.

How did he really feel about that? Was he willing to give Harry's 'poet love' a chance? Or was he willing to risk breaking the boy's heart with just a shag? He did feel something. Something indefinable. But something indeed for the shy, handsome boy who managed to worm his way into Snape's dreams…and waking thoughts if the truth be told.

He sat, thinking for long minutes before a wicked smile crept on his face. He picked up the quill again and redipped the nib into the red ink.

Harry edged into the classroom, fighting the urge to hide behind Mione and Ron, both of whom were both highly amused at his horror. "You know, mate," Ron whispered. "He's just as likely to yell at us as he is to yell at you. After all, we wrote on the damn thing too." Harry just glared at him. He sighed. "Yeah, okay. So, saying eww over you shagging him probably isn't as bad as describing in detail how he went down on you."

"Shut up."

Ron held his hands up in a non-threatening manner and slid into his seat. Mione slid in on his other side, leaving Harry with the aisle seat. Moments later, Snape strode into the room, robes fluttering behind him. Harry tried to slide down in his seat.

"Good morning, students," Snape initiated. "Please hand in your assignments. When you are seated again, I will pass out the corrected assignments from yesterday. Harry shuffled up to the desk behind Ron. He held his assignment out over the pile but had a moment of panic and couldn't resist one last look; making sure that this time it was the correct one. He heard a snort and his head shot up to meet the darkly amused eyes of Severus Snape.

Harry flushed a bright red and headed back to his seat so quickly that he nearly tripped over his own feet. Ignoring the snickers from the Slytherins over his gracelessness, he slid into his chair and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh, crap, kill me now," he whispered to the desk's scratched surface. Ron patted his back briefly.

Harry managed to sit back up as Snape began circling through the room, passing out the corrected assignments. He could feel Snape approaching their table long before he saw the black robes in front of him. He was so attuned to the man's every body movement that he probably could have reached out and touched any named body part with his eyes closed.

He flushed. Of course, if he were to actually get to touch any of Snape's body parts, he'd want his eyes wide open to appreciate the angled planes of that sexy body. Shit. Now he was hard.

"Interesting approach, Mr. Potter," the professor practically purred as he dropped the rolled up parchment in front of Harry. After suppressing a start, Harry just nodded once and sat very still until the man had moved on. He tucked the parchment in his bag and resolved not to spend a single moment of this class writing anything he didn't hear come out of Snape's mouth.

At lunchtime, however, he could resist the siren's call of the parchment no longer and he snuck up to his bed to read whatever scathing words Snape had for him in private. He assured Ron and Mione that he would let them see the parchment as soon as he'd become numb to the scorn and hatred he anticipated viewing. Ron had just grinned and headed back into the Great Hall. Mione stayed a moment longer, offering a pained look of understanding and a brief hug.

He made his way to the dorms and tucked himself away behind his curtains. He took the precaution of spelling the curtains shut and silencing them. Lord knew, the last thing he needed was Seamus coming up here finding that he was sobbing his heart out over how much the evil potions professor hated him. He finally plucked the courage up to pull the parchment out of his bag…and he began to read.

You're staring again._**~I must admit, Mr. Potter…I often catch you staring. I had hoped it might be attention to your studies. I see I was quite mistaken…interestingly, I'm not as disappointed in that mistake as I might once have been. Things seem to have changed for me. My perceptions are altered. I'm sure you must know that feeling as well, don't you Mr. Potter?~**_

**I know. Can't help myself.**_** ~I find your inability keep from watching me causes me a rather smug feeling. I don't often get smug feelings over anything save my potions skill or my witty nastiness. So, thank you for inspiring that emotion in me.~**_

Now, that statement is just…yuck!

**I'd say I'm sorry but…**

Yeah, I know. "Never be sorry for being in love." Merlin, you and your 18th century, romantic poet love. I still don't see what you see in that crap._** ~ I must share with you my confusion here, Mr. Potter. Your persona is such that I was quite sure you'd never heard of poetry, much less had such a fascination with the romantic appeal of it. And that doesn't even cover my surprise at your…affections. Love, Mr. Potter? Do you truly know what the word means? Not the dictionary definition of it, of course. Rather the stomach churning, bone aching need that accompanies it? The flittering of your heart? The mush your brain seems to turn to when you run across the one that you love? Is this what you feel, Mr. Potter? Or do you simply want to fuck?~**_

Mione is poking me. Wants to read.

**So, give it to her. I've got nothing to hide from her. Besides, she knew I loved him before I did, remember? **_**~Did she indeed, Mr. Potter? Harry… Well, I've always thought Ms. Granger a great observer. How fortunate for me that she also falls under that irritating habit of most Gryffindors to share her observations with others. One can learn quite a bit from observing. I for one have learned that you are right handed, however you stir with your left hand. I've learned that you always pull your ink out first, followed by your quill and then your potions book. I've learned that you tug rather adorably at your hair with your left thumb and forefinger when you are concentrating, and that you dislike vanilla custard. But enough of my observations.~**_

_Harry, pay attention_. _**~Why should you break the pattern of 6.5 years of experience? But you have, haven't you? I do notice. I notice you trying to do better in your studies. I notice you trying to find more mature pursuits than your dear best friend. I wondered why. Perhaps now, I know. You were attempting to grow up. Most young people do it so gradually that it isn't discernable. But then most people don't fall in love with their Professors who have 20 years on them. Are you looking to become more interesting to me, Harry? You needn't. I find you…quite fascinating as is.~**_

**So, you'd rather hear about…what the hell is he talking about today?…than my EXTREMELY erotic dream about him last night? **_**~I'd certainly rather hear about your erotic dreams. Especially if it concerns me. I must admit, Harry, that I am the jealous sort. The thought of hearing about an erotic dream between you and another…hmmm, well…it seems to set my stomach to churning and my temper to rising. How curious.~**_

NO! WE DO NOT WANT TO HE— _**~Do inform Ms. Granger that, while I must agree with her that Mr. Weasley should be silenced (actually I'd quite like to see him muzzled if you must know), this action tends to wear down the quill nib. Oh, and do thank her for her interest in your sex life. Without it, I might never have learned of your interest in me.~**_

_He's talking about shrivelfig quantities mixed with bat guano. Nothing I haven't read about before… SPILL IT, POTTER!_

**Well, first we were in class. We were brewing a potion and I was screwing it up so he comes over to hover over me. He just looms there and I can feel how warm his body is and smell his soap and the tang of his sweat. Then he leans over me to look into the cauldron and he brushes against me…and he's hard! **_**~Would you like me to spend more time looming over you? I could, you know. I could do it and no one would be the wiser. Everyone expects that I will hover over your cauldron to find the tiniest mistake. Wouldn't it be amusing to have the rest of your little friends and enemies thinking you were being punished when you were…not? Perhaps, I will have a NEWTS break day in class. We can learn the lighter side of potions making. I could show you how to brew the shampoo and soap that I use. Then you could smell me, or smell like me, at any time you liked.~**_

Okay! Thanks for the dream sequence there, Harry. Think we should pay attention now_**. ~Oh, don't let me stop you. As Ms. Granger has stated, I'm only going over information that you should have learned prior to this.~**_

_Shut it, Ron. Go on Harry_. _**~Huzzah, Ms. Granger. Huzzah~**_

**He tells me what a failure I am, how disappointed he is that corporal punishment was outlawed before I started school. Then, he drags me out of my seat and yanks me up to his desk! He shoves me down on it and starts stripping me…right in front of everyone! He tells me that corporal punishment may be out of the question, but positive reinforcement is encouraged. Once I'm naked he just stares at me, like he's mapping me out or something.**_** ~Did you know that I have had fantasies about you and that very desk, Mr. Potter? I don't believe I've ever had one where the rest of your classmates watch the wicked things I do to you, but I can't be sure…I've had so many, you know. Does positive reinforcement work on you, Mr. Potter? More so than punishment? Could I be assured of your…compliance should I employ it? I would indeed like to see that lovely body of yours. Nude, shining in the firelight. I may even be able to convince you that corporal punishment doesn't always have to be a humiliating and horrifying thing. Personally, I think you'd look just gorgeous with crop marks staining your tight arse pink.~ **_

_Oh, that's just bloody sexy! __**~Quite. I imagine most things about you are bloody sexy. I know I find them so. Your ridiculous mop of hair that I find almost impossible to resist running my fingers through. Those eyes that set my skin to tingling. The way you duck your head when you're embarrassed, the way you lift your chin when I yell at you.~**_

Er, I think you meant bloody gros—

_What next!_

**He starts touching me. His fingers are like little brands and I'm completely helpless once they're against my skin. He traces paths down my body until I'm moaning and begging for more and then he follows with his mouth. Christ, Mione, the man has the mouth of Lucifer himself! It's like an inferno covering my skin! He licks and gently sucks, leaving his mark so everyone will know I belong to him, then he starts to strip. He— **_**~I'd love to brand you, Mr. Potter. Mark you with my lips…with my tongue. And once the marks were visible for others to see, I'd mark you where no one else would ever see. I'd mark you so that you'd never want another set of hands on you again. So that you'd never wish to feel another's body next to yours. So that no one else could bring you the same pleasure as I. Have you ever had someone tongue fuck you, Mr. Potter?~**_

Fuck, that was close. Can I ask why I got the bloody fucking sex note stuffed in my pocket? Just touching the thing is tantamount to touching Snape's naked, greasy arse. Can I just say, eww?_** ~Hmmm, I must concur. The thought of shagging Ron Weasley (or Ron Weasley shagging) is enough to make my 'greasy skin' crawl. And had I known that I was interrupting such a lovely story, I…well, let's not lie to one another. I still would have interrupted, I might be obsessed with you, but I'm still Severus Snape.~**_

_Quit whining, Ron. He's circling looking for something to get Harry for. You were the better choice to hold the note til he moved on. Now, Harry…back to the sex. I believe our sexy Slytherin Professor was disrobing?_

**Yes! So, he drops his robes…and he's naked! He lets me touch him, run my fingers over that gorgeous flesh. Then he starts asking me question about the potion, quiz like questions in that fucking sexy voice of his. And all the while, he's rubbing against me and touching me with his lips and fingers and tongue. He tells me to repeat the potion process verbally from start to finish and then he goes down on me!** _**~I would indeed like for you to touch me, Harry. Would you mark me as I would you? Would you taste my skin? Would you moan as I would? Where would you like to touch me? Would you make me beg? I would make you beg. I imagine you'd beg so very prettily.~**_

I think I'm going to throw u—

FUCK! Stop doing that!

_Well, stop interfering with the vicarious sex, Ronald!_ _**~Need I really comment here, Mr. Potter? Though, I can't imagine Ms. Granger needing to live vicariously through another's sexual experience. She is quite the lovely young lady. Hmmm. I do hope you show at least this part to Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if he sees how attractive his lovely lady is through another's eyes, he'll get off of his lackadaisical arse and tell her he loves her. It's the least he could do as she's been pining for him since second year.~**_

Fine!

_Fine!_

**Um, can I finish here?**

Sorry.

_Sorry._

**So, he's sucking me…dear gods can that man suck…and as long as I'm reciting the potion correctly, he keeps sucking and deep throating and doing this little humming thing. **_**~How interesting that you would light upon one of my personal favorites. I would quite like to find out how you taste, Mr. Potter. And how clever of you to find the perfect punishment for yourself. Do you yourself hum? I would imagine you more of a moaner, reverberating your throat around my cock until I moaned along with you.~**_

Humming?

_Oh, so now you're interested? _

**Guys! Hello? It's like you're actually interrupting my freaking orgasm here! **_**~But, Mr. Potter…coitus interruptus doesn't always have to be such a terrible thing. Of course, I've been called quite the tease in my day, so I suppose that might just be my personal perception.~**_

_Sorry._

Yeah, sorry…but you're gonna have to tell Mione how to do that humming thi— _**~to quote Mr. Weasley…ewww.~**_

**Okay, so I'm so bloody close and he keeps humming and I realize I've forgotten the last part of the potion. I can't concentrate cause he's blowing my mind out my dick and I know that if I don't come up with the answer, he's gonna stop!** _**~Ah, I fear that if we were ever in that position, my dear Harry, I would be unable to stop. The taste of you, the sound of you in need…I couldn't bring myself to end it until you'd filled me with your very essence. Oh, Harry…how do you taste? Sweet? Salty? Do you taste as you smell? Of life and beauty, of warmth and spice?~**_

_What did you do?_

**I looked over desperately at you, actually.**

_Me?_

**Yup. And you came over and handed me the potions book. I found the answer and said it and then he slips his finger in my arse and touches SOMETHING and I go off like a fucking canon! **_**~And imagine, if you will…should one finger feel so nice, what would my cock feel like? Would you scream for me Harry? Scream as you came in my mouth? Scream for more…for release?**_

Oh, for…arse fingering, Harry? That's even worse than ewww…that's just…NASTY! _**~Nasty? Hardly. Sweaty, slick, mind-blowing, sexy, erotic, wet, hot, tight, beautiful, amazing…those are the words that actually come to mind first for me. That and the thought that I might hear my name flung from your lips in the throes of ecstasy.~**_

_Don't be such a prude, Ron Weasley. In the male anatomy, the prostate gland is located not too far inside the male rectum. Stimulation of this organ causes intense feelings of pleasure and can lead to orgasm simply by that stimulation. I can only imagine that stimulation of the prostate and simultaneous stimulation of the penis would result in…well, in someone going off like a fucking canon._ _**~Did I mention that I can bend so that my cock in your arse and your cock in my mouth can occur simultaneously? No? Hmmm…~**_

So, every guy has one of these prosty things?

_P R O S T A T E. And yes. _

Hmmm. Interesting. Humming and prostate glands. Harry, did I mention how much I like your dreams? _**~Oh, my sweet Harry…I must say I do as well.~**_

**You are an arse, Ron. But I luv ya anyway.**

You…you don't mean 'love' kind of love do you? _**~Not if you ever wish to come to my bed, you don't.~**_

**Ron. I am hopelessly in love with my bloody potions professor. I think you're cute and all, but you just don't hold a candle to Snape in my opinion. **_**~And again with the smug feelings. Harry, Harry, Harry…you are indeed a feast to my underfed ego. And to my tired heart. I can't tell you that I feel the same as you do…well, at least the love portion of your 'unfortunate' confession. I do, however feel something…different. Something I've never felt before. I can't identify it. I'm rather afraid to. And in any case, you have 2 more months until the leaving feast and your subsequent freedom and immersion into the adult world. Until this point, my Harry, I fear I must decline your delicious offer, assuming you were indeed making one. You are still a student and any relationship between the two of us would harm us more than it would resolve our feelings. However, if in those two months your feelings have not changed…my door will be open, my bed turned down.**_

Hey, guys. Class is almost over. Better hide the 'wank parchment' before Snape confiscates it. BTW, Harry…nice dream.

_**~Nice dream indeed, my Harry~**_


End file.
